occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowell Clayton
Age-lines Lowell has a medium skin complexion, deep blue eyes, and graying dark brown hair. No one is sure what color his hair is anymore. His brothers remember him always having salt and pepper hair. Lowell like his brothers, has beautiful age-lines. These are what Leyna called his wrinkles, the deep lines on his forehead, and by his mouth. Offbeat and Eccentric Lowell has a very dry, and sometimes confusing wit. His jokes are not always funny, and they do not always seem like jokes. When his wife Leyna was alive he was so much more humorous, and charming. He is back to his old self without her offbeat, and eccentric. His children, his sons Alex and Jude, and his daughter Elle seem to understand him, much like their mother did. Skeptic Lowell Clayton is Human, he has had various amounts of exposure to Vampires, and Werewolves. His Great-great-great-great grandmother Lorelei was a witch, supposedly. The majority of his ancestors are Hunters, and travelers by choice. Lowell follows that tradition by also venturing out into the world. This Clayton man only leaves the comfort of his home for the comfort of private islands, and luxury hotels. His brothers Jeremiah, and Walker are designed for sport hunting, they are athletic, competitive, and beastly. He is a bit of a skeptic. Due to "inherited psychological disorders" he does not entirely believe in much of what he has seen. Lowell is a very capable man with a spear, sword, and knives. Lowell does not prefer guns, the Clayton men have always considered them cowardly while remaining skilled gunmen. More a Renaissance man then a specialist Lowell loves to learn, and not often in the classroom. He is a polyglot, he has studied languages, cultures, and the history of each country he, and his brothers travel to. While they hunt the creature-of-the-week he steals away time to see a museum, have a meal with the locals, or simply walk. There are no sites that he has loved more than the Glow worm cave in New Zealand. Expecting to spend his life alone, like his brothers. Lowell accepted the fact that he would never be a family man like his father. He was exploring the Sea Cliffs in Etratet on his his own personal world tour when he met his late wife Leyna Beauclerc Lavigne. She was mesmerizing, and beautifully unstable. Lowell loved her with all of his heart, when she passed he was shattered. If not for his children he would be dead. Lowell, and Leyna traveled together for years. They spent weeks to months living all over Europe. Spending morning, noon, and night surrounded in the love of the other. They danced through the streets of Italy, and Greece. They trekked through Turkey, and Vietnam gazing away from one another to look at the stars. They spent eight months between Belize, St. Lucia, North Iceland, and China before they were married. Their very special wedding ceremony held in Aogashima Volcano, Japan was capped off by Leyna, and Lowell writing their own wedding vows. The celebration itself lasted one full week. Taking place in three different countries. Leyna, and Lowell welcomed everyone to a yacht floating off the shore of Glass Beach, California. Within three days they were taken to the Fairy Pools, Isle of Skye, Scotland before embarking on the trip to Japan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Married Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Effie stroud